Bad boy
by RedHatMeg
Summary: "I'm sorry, warden." She repeated. "This boy should try in other school. He had lots of chances, but he wasted them all." Warden is summonded for a parents meeting after a dodge ball accident.


**Because Warden just needs more love.**

**I will correct the mistakes later, I promise.**

**Bad boy**

_Dear Sir,_

_I am displeased to inform you to that I am disappointed with your charge, Syx. His recent frolic was reckless and had endangered the rest of the class. Therefore I require your presence, sir, during parents meeting that will take place today at 8:30._

_Your sincerely,_

_Miss Virginia Ellis_

Warden entered the school house, which had blue stains around the windows. Thanks to lady Scott, who was so nice and informed him where exactly the building has been moved, he got into place on time. The parents were sitting at the school benches like students, while the teacher was leaning on her desk. Warden took the only unoccupied place, ignoring the cold glares of miss Ellis and rest of the parents.

"We were waiting only for you, warden." Said the teacher. "Good that you manage to come."

"It wasn't simple. Can I ask, why the school house had been moved, anyway? And how?"

"Absolutely, warden." This time lady Scott was the one who spoke. "It was my son, Wayne. He moved it, so it wouldn't receive any more damage."

"Damage?" Warden raise his eyebrow.

"That's why I summoned you all, ladies and gentlemen." Miss Ellis began. "Today, when young Syx was standing in the corner, he suddenly took few chemicals and mixed it with each other. It caused an explosion which caused a havoc."

Warden quickly understood the situation. That kid. Why he always had to cause a trouble? Long time ago warden decided to send the boy to school, because he thought he should give him the chance for normal childhood. He thought that Syx will make a few friends, learn normal things and grow up into good citizen. Well, it seems that the man was too optimistic. Syx didn't fit in even if he wasn't the only abnormal element in the school and was a rather good student (even miss Ellis had to admit it). He was many times returning with notification from teacher and since warden was his guardian, he was also the one, who had to come to school and talk with miss Ellis.

He knew it was his bad day, when the basket ball flew from the sky and attacked his car. And he ensured himself about his bad luck, when the driver of prison bus said that he arrived for Syx and the school house was gone. Finally the boy himself handed warden this notification and here he was now – sitting at the school desk and feeling the eyes of all concerned parents, who for sure considered him as the horrible guardian, even if he wasn't asking to be one in the first place.

Now, his eyes rolled slowly on the place. It was rather clean and undamaged. Maybe walls and few parts of furniture had these blue stains (for sure the janitor spent whole afternoon to clean all school benches for parents), but nothing was broken or even scratched. Still warden had to ensure himself.

"Did anybody get hurt during this experiment?" He asked miss Ellis.

"No, but still it could have ended tragically."

"This boy proved to be a danger for other children." Said one of mothers.

"Well, as to expect from someone, who lives in prison." Added the other one, giving the warden cold, superior look. "I guess you and your men don't keep him enough from the bad influence."

"I'm sorry." He said, shrugging his arms and smiling sheepishly. "I'm trying my best, but I have a whole prison to run."

"Oh, I have to run all industries of my husband and I'm still able to take care of my baby." Lady Scott retorted.

"With all respect, lady Scott, your son don't live in those industries, besides prison is still far different from industry." Warden responded.

He really didn't understand why Syx can't be just removed to the orphanage. All parents in the school agreed that prison isn't the best place to raise a child, especially The Metro City Prison for Criminally Gifted. Still, Syx lived there from the moment he landed on Earth. However, warden knew that pointing it out would be useless. He already talked about it with mayor. The man was sure that Syx had no chance to be adopted, besides he will be a lot safer prison than in any other orphanage. In times like this warden kept questioning the man intellectual competences for office.

"Can I ask, why he was standing in the corner this time?" Asked warden, changing the subject.

Miss Ellis alongside with few mothers told him the whole story with dodge ball. Warden chuckled, remembering the attack of the ball on his car, but he quickly adjusted himself, seeing how other parents were looking at him with disapproval.

"Unfortunately, warden," miss Ellis began once again. "it isn't the first time Syx had done something wrong. It just gone too far. I'm really sorry, sir, but he can't stay in this school."

"What?" Warden moved abruptly from his place. "You… you can't be serious! Look," He calmed himself down and sat. "I know he's not an easy child, but he's also very bright. Those inventions of his are far beyond his age. I think that few guys from NASA could envy him his intellect. But beside that, he needs a company of other children or else he will grow up into sociopath. And no one of us wants that, am I right?"

"I'm sorry, warden." She repeated. "This boy should try in other school. He had lots of chances, but he wasted them all."

He wanted to protest, to fight for this boy. Not that he liked him. He just felt that this was his duty; that defending Syx was the right thing to do. But he knew that he couldn't win. Right now he was alone against parents, who considered Syx as a possible danger for their children. Let's face it – the kid spent with them almost a year and nobody befriended with him. He wasn't feeling good in school anyway. Kids may not like the school as the institution (homework and this whole boredom can be such a pain…), but they should at least enjoy the breaks and company of their peers. And here… Here it seemed like _everyone_ was cold towards Syx.

"I see." Warden stood up. "Well then, I should look for some better school for him."

He said those words without any special tone, but he said them deliberately. Next he bid goodbye to everybody in the school house and left. On his way to prison he tried to imagine reaction of Syx, when he will find out that he won't go to that school anymore. Will he be sad? Disappointed? Happy? Warden was also wondering what was Syx's point of view. Had he really wasted all the chances? Had he ever _got_ a chance?

Finally warden arrived to the prison. He looked at his watch. 9:02. Syx should be asleep. But for sure he was working at something, when the rest of inmates were asleep. Warden sighed and got out from his car. He entered the prison and walked calmly on its dark hallways. Nothing in his way of moving betrayed how nervous and cold inside he felt. His mind was forming sentences he was going to use to inform Syx about his dismissal from school.

"Hey, warden, how it went?" Someone – he didn't even bother to care if it was a prisoner or a guard – asked, but warden decided to ignore him and move along.

Finally he was approaching Syx's cell, but suddenly he stopped, seeing familiar blue light of boy's binky. It seemed that kid wasn't aware of his presence. He was talking about something with his fish, of course whispering.

"How do you like it, Minion?"

"Very good, sir. I'm impressed." The fish said.

"I wonder what miss Ellis will say, when I will show her my newest invention."

Warden hesitated for a moment. Was he supposed to get in and tell him that he won't see miss Ellis anymore? His legs didn't want to move from their spot, so he just stayed there a little longer and began to listen carefully this small conversation between Syx and Minion. They were talking vividly about things he couldn't understand since he didn't have an master's degree from physics or robotics. However, hearing this nearly ten-year-old talking like a scientist, he once again couldn't help, but feel that it definitely wasn't the best place for his progress. It all was so wrong…

But maybe a change of school wasn't such a bad idea? Now warden knew that his first choice was a mistake. This time he will choose carefully. He will choose a school, where Syx will actually have a chance; a school, where teachers will actually see his remarkable intellect and help him use it in good way; a school, where people will ignore the fact Syx is an alien and befriend with him. The kid will not spend his life in prison or on the run.

So warden slowly moved from his spot, betraying his presence. He took the keys to Syx's cell and entered the place. Syx and Minion were observing him with little puzzlement. Warden sat on bed and bowed a bit.

"I have to tell you something, Syx."

"Yes, warden?" The boy asked.

Warden gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry. It's a good news. You won't go to Lil' School for Gifted again."


End file.
